Laminated structures are becoming more widely used in making articles, such as aircraft and other vehicles or equipment where light weight but strong material are beneficial. Laminated structures in such applications may be subjected to various environmental conditions, such as extreme forces and loading that may be applied in various ways and temperature changes that may vary over a wide range. Sensors for determining or measuring such environmental conditions are mounted on an exterior surface of laminated structures. Data from these external sensors may be analyzed to project or estimate the effects of the environmental conditions within the laminated structure but external sensors cannot provide direct monitoring of conditions within the interior of the laminated structure.